Modern communication terminals such as mobile phones may have a plurality of subscriber identity modules to be able to connect to different communication networks, possibly even at the same time. However, a communication terminal may have only a single or not enough instances of a certain component, such as a single transceiver, single front end and/or single baseband, such that such a component needs to be shared between the subscriber identity modules. For this, efficient arbitration schemes are desirable.